<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Come to You by Cameo_Cat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580533">I'll Come to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat'>Cameo_Cat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, One Shot, felinette - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette's feelings get hurt when Felix acts coldly towards her. Felix feels guilty.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Come to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/190659107646/ill-come-to-you</p><p>Inspired by this fan art: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/190659121306/dont-do-it-dont-do-it-dont-you-dare-do</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette was humiliated. She had made a complete fool out of herself yesterday trying to ask Felix out to lunch. She couldn’t stop shaking and stammering and even when she did finally manage to spit it out he declined. He didn’t even look at her when he said it.</p><p>She knew better. She should have known better not to catch feelings for the statue of the class. She just really admired his work ethic and cool demeanor. Even in the craziest of situations he was cool as a cucumber.</p><p>Her admiration for him though made her forget how cold he was socially.</p><p>And so while she shouldn’t have been surprised by his rejection it still hurt.</p><p>“Oh, do you already have plans for lunch?” she had asked him.</p><p>“No.” He replied. His eyes trained solely on his book.</p><p>“Then would you like to walk to the cafeteria together?”</p><p>“No.” he repeated in the same numb monotone.</p><p>“Okay, um…would you like me to save you a seat at my table then when you do get up there?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>A flare of indignation lit up in her chest. “Fine. Whatever.”</p><p>Now walking into class she slumped into her desk and kept her eyes down on her notes.</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette,” Felix greeted her as he walked past her desk.</p><p>When she didn’t respond he shrugged and continued to his seat.</p><p>The next day was the same.</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette.” Felix said.</p><p>Again she didn’t respond. Didn’t even look at him. He deserved as much.</p><p>The next day he stopped to pause at her desk when he passed.</p><p>“Good morning, Marinette.”</p><p>She was silent.</p><p>“Are you having a pleasant morning?” he pressed further.</p><p>She made a point of opening her textbook and looking over the material.</p><p>He gave a small sigh and ascended back to his desk. More days went by and with each one Felix gave a little more effort into getting Marinette to talk to him.</p><p>The one time he got her to talk to him was when he asked to see her notes after class.</p><p>“You and I both know that you don’t need my notes.” Marinette had said. “Now please leave me be.”</p><p>“All of this because I didn’t take your invitation to lunch?”</p><p>“No. All of this is because you are a jerk that can’t be bothered to look someone in the eye when they speak to you nor show a shred of basic kindness when someone is trying to be nice to you.” Marinette packed away her things. “Good day, Felix.”</p><p>It felt good to get that off her chest. Even if her hand was shaking under the desk when she said it. Even when she was trying to be mad at him she was nervous. Him with his stupid perfect hair and smart style and subtle spearmint scent paired with his cool and even baritone voice. It wasn’t fair!</p><p>He was a jerk! Just because he was visually appealing didn’t make him a better person.</p><p>She held that feeling close when she entered the library for some needed study time. When she entered she saw Felix leaning against her usual table. She stood her ground away from him with a small pout. Couldn’t he leave her be? Hadn’t she made her feelings clear yesterday when she told him off?</p><p>Felix frowned further when he saw that she wasn’t going to come to him on her own.</p><p>“Come here.” he pointed to the table.</p><p>Marinette crossed her arms over her chest. “Why should I?”</p><p>He sighed and pushed off the table. “Fine, then…” he stalked across the library to where she stood. He leaned in closer towards her. “I’ll just come to you.”</p><p>She could feel the blush rising hot on her cheeks. But she was already in this, she wasn’t going to back away now. He was only invading her personal space in hopes of throwing her off, she knew it.</p><p>“You’re here,” she stared up at him. “What is it you want?”</p><p>“I am here to apologize for my behavior towards you.” He said, “I should not have treated you so coldly and I am sorry.”</p><p>“W-Well–” she cursed her inane stammering “–I’m not sure if I forgive you. But I do appreciate the apology.”</p><p>“Perhaps I could earn your forgiveness by treating you to lunch today?”</p><p>“You don’t have to try so hard. I know now that you much prefer eating alone. Don’t feel like you have to go out of your way.” She muttered. Her eyes downcast so she was staring at his sweater vest and not his unwavering gaze.</p><p>“If it is with you it is no chore.” he tilted her chin back up. “You are a kind girl and the only classmate I have that I hold any real modicum respect towards. I would hate for my social shortcomings to sour your opinion of me further.”</p><p>“Respect?” Marinette scoffed and pushed his hand away from her face. “If your treatment before was respectful I loathe to see what your disrespectful attitude is like.”</p><p>“When you asked me before I was not in a good mood and I unfairly took it out on you. For that I apologize as well.” There seemed to be genuine regret in his eyes. “But I would very much like to make it up to you, if you would let me.”</p><p>Marinette stepped back and assessed the boy in front of her. Cold, uncaring, and stoic to a fault. Underneath it all though was a kind soul that was trying his best to make things right. Marinette had glanced it once and that’s what drew her to him before. That warm spark that flickered in and out like a candle caught in the wind.</p><p>She walked around him to her usual table and sat down. “Come here.” She pointed at the seat next to her. “I want to finish reading this chapter before we go.”</p><p>The corner of Felix’s mouth quirked up in a small smirk as he came to sit next to her. “But of course.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The same artists also did some sketches based off of it that are really good!</p><p>https://emzurl.tumblr.com/post/190672613301/ill-come-to-you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>